


Fanfiction Fumbles

by Wondersland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondersland/pseuds/Wondersland
Summary: When Phichit sends Victor a link to a fanfiction page he doesn't really know what to think about it. Then he finds out that Yuuri wrote the stories, and he can't get enough.





	Fanfiction Fumbles

I was sitting on my computer researching things I thought Yuuri would enjoy doing in Moscow. He had moved here two weeks ago, and tomorrow was are first day off training, and I had no idea what to do. That was when my email dinged, and I flipped over to that tab to see a new email from Phichit.

It wasn’t that unusual for Phichit to email or text me. Usually it was asking how Yuuri was, because we both knew that Yuuri would say he was fine just so he didn’t worry his friends.

Without thinking too much about it I opened the email to find a link to what looked like a FanFiction site.

I had been down that rabbit hole once before when Chris first told me that there were people out there that would write stories about our lives. He left out the fact that they wrote about EVERY aspect of our lives. I found the stories and drawing endearing, but I had never ventured back there. There was just something a little creepy about reading a story about you having sex that was most likely written by someone you had never met.

On the other hand, I trusted Phichit, and because there was no other text in the email I opened the link. It brought me to someone’s page on the AO3 site. The person’s username...penaname? I’m not quite sure, was CanYouHearMyHeartBeat, which I thought was adorable, and pretty creative. I quickly scrolled through the first page of stories, seeing that they all had my name somewhere in them, I texted Phichit what he wanted me to do. I really wanted to avoid going through every story to find the one he wanted me to read, which was probably some cute story about Maka.

“Ready for practice?” came Yuuri’s voice from the front door.

I looked up and saw him standing in his comfy work out cloths, and like always, it took me a good moment to catch my breath.

“Of course!” I closed my laptop and put it on the coffee table.

“Find anything to do tomorrow?” Yuuri said as I grabbed my bag off the kitchen counter.

I pouted realizing I had gotten distracted. “Not yet,” I said quietly, not wanting to disappoint him.

Yuuri smiled and took my hand. “That’s alright,” he used his other hand to push his glasses back up his nose. “A relaxed day with you and Maka sounds amazing at the moment.”

I smiled down at him. With one simple moment, he can wipe all of my fears away. I swear I fall more in love with this man every second.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I shove it in my bag, wanting to enjoy the brick walk to the rink without any distractions. My full attention on my lovely Yuuri like always! He makes sure I don’t walk out into traffic.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practice was great, as always. Yuuri was amazing, AS ALWAYS! But, when we got back to my apartment...our apartment? Yuuri changed and went to the library to study. I have found out that he doesn’t like to work on homework in the same space he lives. It’s adorable.

When he left I finally looked at my phone and found a text from Phichit.

**You need to read all of them!**

Not knowing what he meant by that I responded with,  _ All of what? _

**All of the stories!**

Oh! The fanfiction page that he sent me earlier! I sat back down on the couch and opened my laptop on my lap, it was still open to the link. 

_ Which one should I start with? _

**You need to read them all! Start with the oldest and read to the newest!**

I sorted the stories from oldest to newest and was confronted with eighty two stories. I do have to admit that my jaw dropped a bit at that. Then, wanting to torture myself even further, I searched my name and found that each of the storied included my name either in the tags or the summary. I was flattered that someone would spend this much time writing about me. There was no way, however, that I was going to get through all of these without knowing why I was being forced to read them.

_ Why do I need to read these? There are a lot of them… _

**There sure are! And I will tell you...but only AFTER you read the oldest one! Then you can decide if you want to keep reading ;)**

I sighed and opened the oldest story. I knew Phichit would not let this drop until I did what he wanted. Luckily this story was only one chapter and seemed relatively short.

So I started reading:

  
  


I skidded to a graceful stop at the gate and easily slid on my blade guards, making my way off the rink. I grabbed my water bottle and slowly drained it. I hadn’t been sure if he had seen me skate, but I could feel his eyes on me know. I took the long way to the kiss and cry so that I could pass him.

I slowed down as I walked by and flashed my best smile. “Did you like what you saw?”

Victor blinked a couple of times before answering. “It was beautiful.”

“I’m even better off the ice,” I said with a wink and continued walking, feeling his eyes on me the whole way.

When I got my score, that I could see easily because I have perfect vision, which was about as good as I could have hoped for, I stood up and blew kisses to the audience, making sure to blow one looking directly at Victor loving the way it made his cheeks flush.

I was just walking out of the changing room, bag slung over my shoulder, when someone grabbed my hand and I was pulled into a less used part of the hall. Looking up, I found Victor smiling down at me.

“There you are,” he said with a smile. “I have been looking for you everywhere.”

I smiled back and shrugged. “Well you found me. What now?”

Victor blushed, and I loved it. “I just wanted to tell you that you did an amazing job out there.”

“That’s very kind,” I smiled and straightened the ribbon around Victor’s neck that was holding up his gold medal. “But we all know who was better.”

I wasn’t mad that Victor won. I watched his routines and genuinely thought he deserved it. Everyone could tell that he put a ton of work into what he did and that he clearly lived to preform. It was an honor just to skate on the same ice as him. So, I wasn’t mad with the bronze medal hanging around my own neck. I knew I did well, but no one could compare to the god that was standing in front of me.

Victor blushed lightly and I couldn’t help but smirk. “Well, if I was the judge I would have given this to you. I thought you were amazing.”

“So you’ve said,” I squeeze his bicep reassuringly and try not to get distracted by how firm it is.

Victor’s blush deepens and he nods shyly. “Right.”

“You could give me something else to show how you felt about my performance,” I smile warmly, praying that he is thinking what I am.

“What would you like?” he asks, taking a step closer to me.

He is going to make me say it, I think to myself. The little shit. Well two can play at this game.

“What would you like to give me?” I ask moving even closer to him so that our chests are touching. I still haven’t let go of his arm. I make it even more obvious by flicking my gaze to his lips and back to his eyes.

“How about a kiss?” Victor slowly slides his hand up to cup my cheek gently.

“Sounds like it could be enjoyable.”

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, and it was like the whole world shut off. Everything stopped except the feel of Victor’s lips against mine, his thumb gently rubbing my cheek as I kissed him back, the way his back relaxed when I wrapped my free hand around his waist.

It was perfect. I was home.

  
  


Well that was...interesting? I thought to myself and picked up my phone to get more answers out of Phichit.  _ Ok. Read the first one. It was interesting, but why am I reading about kissing myself? _

**I knew you would like it! Is Yuuri around?**

I checked my watch quickly.  _ No, he is still studying, but he should be back shortly. _

**Perfect!**

_ Why? _ How could my fiance being away ever be a good thing?

**Because this is Yuuri’s fanfiction page. He wrote most of the stories while he was at college.**

This is Yuuri’s page? My sweet, innocent, shy Yuuri? I quickly looked through the rest of the stories, there were so many of them I was only able to glance at their summaries.

Yuuri wrote about me? Yuuri wrote about kissing me?

Thinking back and checking the date that story was published I don’t think we had met yet. I don’t even think we had competed together yet, and he was already thinking about kissing me. That’s adorable! What a sweetheart!

My phone buzzed with another text from Phichit.  **You alright? Did I break you?**

_ A little I think. Does Yuuri know you sent me the link? _

**Nope! I’m just that nice!**

_ I think I am going to read more. _

**As you should!**

I had just opened Yuuri’s second story when he walked in, throwing his books on the table next to the door.

I closed my laptop quickly and not so subtly shoved it under a pillow. Luckily Yuuri was busy taking off his winter layers so he didn’t notice. 

“Hey darling! How was studying?” I ask, hopping up from the couch and pulling my fiance into a hug.

Yuuri sighed happily and leaned against me. “It was alright. People keep staring at me though.”

“Well you are stunning my love.”

A flush rose to his cheeks and he shook his head. “I think it’s because I look different.”

“Different doesn’t mean worse or bad,” I kiss his forehead gently, trying to head off his anxiety before it takes over. “Why don’t we stay in and cook? You can try to teach me how to make another Japanese meal.”

Yuuri smiled shyly and my heart about melted. “If you want to subject your kitchen to that, then it’s fine by me.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took me a week of reading to get through all of Yuuri’s fanfiction stories. I could have finished way sooner, but I had to be careful not to let Yuuri see what I was reading.

They were amazing. Most of them were about how Yuuri would skate amazingly and sweep me off my feet. I find that funny, because that is basically what happened. Although, I love my Yuuri a lot more then his fictional version of himself. He never says his name, or anyone else's, in his stories, but now that I know it’s him it’s obvious. My Yuuri likes when I play with his hair, and so does the person in the stories. My Yuuri looks up at me through those gorgeous eyelashes when he wants something from me, and so does the person in the stories. I don’t know if similarities like these were intentional, but it makes reading them that much more enjoyable.

Once I had finished all of his stories I wanted to tell him how amazing they were, and dinner was the perfect time!

We were about halfway through when I brought it up.

“Have you ever heard of this thing called fanfiction?”

Yuuri’s chopsticks paused on the way to his mouth. “I don’t...think so.”

It was cute how he thought he needed to lie about something so innocent. The blush on his cheeks was a dead giveaway.

“It’s mostly about famous people or characters that people write stories about,” I smile and eat slowly. This conversation was getting good, but Yuuri’s cooking was just so tempting.

“That sounds weird,” Yuuri said, putting his uneaten bite back in his bowl.

“Some of the stories can be really well written and interesting though.”

Yuuri nodded and folded his hands in his lap.

He’s just so cute, all the darn time!

“My favorite author goes by the name CanYouHearMyHeartBeat,” I smiled finishing my food.

I watched Yuuri’s face go pale and his eyes flick up to mine. “You…,” he pushed his glasses up his nose slowly. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that name.”

I reach over and take his hand gently. The last thing I wanted was to cause him anxiety of this. “Yuuri, darling. I know you wrote those stories when you were in college. You don’t have to be embarrassed about it. I thought they were adorable!”

“I don’t have to be embarrassed?!” Yuuri sputtered sarcastically, his grip on my hand tightening and cheeks flaring red.

“Yeah,” I smile. “I’m flattered that you took the time to write such amazing stories about me!”

“How can you be flattered?!” he ran his free hand through his hair. “It’s weird and creepy!”

“Noooo,” I leaned over and pecked his cheek gently. “It’s adorable and endearing! I read them all!”

He’s quiet for a second, just staring at me. “You read...all of them?”

I smirk. “My favorite was the one where you described how our bodies would work together. It was pretty accurate,” I touch my index finger to my chin in thought. “I think we did something similar the other night, now that I am thinking about it!”

Yuuri groaned and covered his burning face with his hands. “I’m going to murder Phichit!”

How did he know it was him? I thought to myself.


End file.
